Rhodesia (Ian Smith)
Rhodesia led by Ian SmithRepublic of Rhodesia is a custom civilization by RawSasquatchRawSasquatch/Kramer's New Civilizations, with contributions from JFD, Chrisy15, DarthKyofu, danrell, Wolfdog and CharlatanAlley. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Rhodesia Rhodesia, officially the Republic of Rhodesia from 1970 to 1979, was an unrecognised state located in southern Africa during the Cold War. From 1965 to 1979, it comprised the region now known as Zimbabwe. The country, with its capital in Salisbury, was considered a de facto successor state to the former British colony of Southern Rhodesia (which had achieved responsible government in 1923). Initially, the territory was referred to as "South Zambezia", a reference to the River Zambezi, until the name "Rhodesia" came into use in 1895. This was in honor of Cecil Rhodes, the British empire-builder and key figure during the British expansion into southern Africa. In 1888 Rhodes obtained mineral rights from the most powerful local traditional leaders through treaties such as the Moffat Treaty, which was signed by King Lobengula of the Ndebele people. Rhodesians revered Rhodes greatly, and the motto of Rhodesia remained "Sit Nomine Digma" ("May she be worthy of the name") for the duration of its independence. Until after World War II, Southern Rhodesia was not developed as an indigenous African territory, but rather as a unique state which reflected its racial diversity. This scenario certainly made it very different from other nations which existed under colonial rule, as many Europeans had arrived to make permanent homes, populating the towns as traders or settling to farm the most productive soils. In 1922, faced with the decision to join the Union of South Africa as a fifth province or accept nearly full internal self-autonomy, the electorate cast its vote against South African integration. Southern Rhodesia won the right to elect its own legislature, premier, and cabinet – although the British Crown retained a formal veto over measures affecting natives and dominated foreign policy. White citizens, meanwhile, provided most of the colony's administrative, industrial, scientific, and farming skills in addition to owning half the land. They also established a relatively balanced economy, transforming what was once a primary producer dependent on backwoods farming into an industrial giant which spawned a strong manufacturing sector, iron and steel industries, and modern mining ventures. These economic successes owed little to foreign aid. Ian Smith Ian Douglas Smith was the 8th Prime Minister of Rhodesia, who most notably signed the Unilateral Declaration of Independence, and worked as both a World War 2 fighter pilot and a farmer before entering politics. His country's first native-born premier, he led the predominantly white government that unilaterally declared independence from the United Kingdom in 1965, following prolonged dispute over the terms. He remained Prime Minister for almost all of the 14 years of international isolation that followed, and oversaw Rhodesia's security forces during most of the Bush War, which pitted the unrecognised administration against communist-backed black nationalist guerrilla groups. Smith, who has been described as personifying white Rhodesia, remains a highly controversial figure—supporters lionise him as a man of integrity and vision "who understood the uncomfortable truths of Africa", while critics describe an unrepentant racist whose policies and actions caused the deaths of thousands and contributed to Zimbabwe's later crises. Dawn of Man "Welcome, Prime Minister Ian Smith! You lead the short-lived but unforgettable Republic of Rhodesia, the envy of the continent! During your reign, you issued the Unilateral Declaration of Independence, bringing an end to British rule and shocking the international community. Infuriated, Great Britain and the United Nations refused to recognize Rhodesia, and passed many sanctions and embargoes against it. With the world turned against you, your industry and farmers were forced to boost production to new heights. Soon, Black Nationalist tensions sparked a decade-long Bush War, and though your soldiers showed unmatchable fighting prowess, the ruthlessness of guerilla warfare put an even greater strain on your position, until your peoples' call for peace could be ignored no longer. Doing the best you could do to serve your country, you allowed majority rule, and the rest is history. Prime Minister Smith, Rhodesia calls out for you to once again lead her to strength and glory. Will you make the world envious of your society's power and camaraderie, or will you take revenge on the world that betrayed you, proving that Rhodesians never die? Can you build a Civilization to stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Oh, hello! Welcome to Rhodesia, the breadbasket of the continent and a shining beacon of civilization amongst ungrateful savages. How do you do?" Introduction: "Well, a newcomer to politics...pleased to meet you, chap! I am Ian Douglas Smith, Prime Minister of the great Republic of Rhodesia, and you are...?" Introduction: "Rhodesia and all her sons welcome you, noble leader! I am Ian Smith. Tell me, are you a barbarian, or are you as civilized as we are?" Defeat: "Is this goodbye now, my Greaten Britannia? Farewell, Britannia, adieu... Must I leave you now, my Greaten Britannia? Will this be my last goodbye to you?" Defeat: "Why? Why have you brought ruin upon our nation, once so wonderous and civil! Oh, what a time it was..." Defeat: '"Rhodesia's sons fought hard, fought well, and shall never truly die! I mourn the end of an era, and pity the world stuck with the likes of you." Strategy Rhodesia is a late-game Domination Civ. Prior to Riflemen, your only bonus is enhanced Plantations (and the often-strong Plains start bias). Hopefully you will have a few valid Resources nearby, or perhaps it will serve as motivation to conquer a neighbour. Once Royal Regiments are available, build several and give them the Cover Promotions to create very bulky damage sponges. Aim for Radar after Plastics to receive your other weapons: your upgraded Royal Regiments can now Paradrop 9 tiles, allowing them to reach Cities faster, spot them for aircraft/artillery, and serve as a distraction for the enemy Cities and Units. You also unlock the Selous Scout - though its ability to Paradrop is no longer unique, it can still hit harder can regular Infantry, and its bonus movement allows it more opportunity to pillage key enemy Resources. The base Unit itself may not make much impact, but it will make an especially powerful X-Com Squad upon upgrade. Unique Attributes ''Note: Rhodesia also has the 'Vampire', identical to the Fighter with a new 3D model. Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Magistrates. *200 Gold. *(2 Turns' worth) Science.|rewards = +1 Food and +1 Production from Plantations.}} Magistrate. *400 Gold. *(1 Turns' worth) Science.|rewards = Receieve 3 unique Helicopter Gunships (K-Cars) which possess a large Flank Attack bonus.}} Full Credits List * JFD: Lua. * Chrisy15: Lua. * DarthKyofu: Civilization Icon. * danrell: Selous Scout model. * Wolfdog: Vampire model. * CharlatanAlley: DOM Voiceover. * ''Bert Kaempfert: ''Peace Theme. * ''Richard Hayman and his Orchestra: ''War Theme. Notes and References Category:RawSasquatch Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Colonial Cultures